


140 and Rising (#156 Anxiety)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too far never leaves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	140 and Rising (#156 Anxiety)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [140 i wzrasta (#156 Lęk)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955703) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



Ian looked at the rope and tried to breathe. His throat felt tight.

_Charlie wasn’t Him.  
Charlie wouldn’t hurt him.  
Charlie would let him breathe._

Ian tried not to tremble, tried to let his mind fall into nothingness.

He couldn’t see Charlie but could hear him whistling somewhere close.

Ian closed his eyes and prayed for control.

His lungs got tighter. ‘You are safe, this isn’t then, it’s not Him.’ Ian told himself.

Charlie touched his wrist, Ian jumped. Charlie took his pulse. “New rule. Anything that sends your pulse rate over 140 you say stop and tell me why.”


End file.
